Will
Character Description Will Clark has had a long and eventful military career that has shaped him into the hardened, brave man he is today. He entered the military in his early twenties and came out the other end as a captain in his mid forties. He travelled the world on his various military campaigns and loved the military life. Twenty years of it can wear a man down physically however and eventually Will decided it was time to give it up. After his military career he worked in security at some very high end places but he never got the excitement from it that he had in his previous line of work. After a couple of years working in security he chose to get back into shape as he had let himself go a bit after leaving the military. He has been exercising casually for the last ten years and feels like he has his military strength back and in perfect timing. Will is now very well equipped to deal with the obstacles that this post apocalyptic world brings. He once again has put back on his military gear and being the take charge guy he is, has started commanding stray soldiers who don’t give a second thought about looking to him for leadership. Personality Will is a stubborn old man who won't let his fast coming age put him out of action. He sometimes doesn't understand some decisions made by Yasmin, who wants to guarantee bunker 03 residents' safety, and he will insist on doing something which is not Yasmin's desire. He loves to be out and about, finding things in Cropford that he could bring back to Bunker 03 to improve it and most of all fighting alongside the soldiers under his command. He's likely to find himself in an argument with Yasmin at least once a day about how to run the bunker and what is best for the people. Will wants as many people to be able to fight as possible whereas Yasmin is more concerned about keeping the small amount of people they have alive and safe. Above all, if you're willing to fight alongside Will, he'll become very good friends with you, if not, then he'll make it his duty to protect you with his life. Appearance and Equipment Will is a 'Coyote Brown' stickman who's colour has certainly faded with age. He's always had one eye darker than the other which is likely due to a genetic mutation at birth. Regardless, his eyes are often covered up by his blue aviator sunglasses, even when it's not sunny! His weapons of choice are his Remington Revolver that he has carried with him for over 20 years and his favourite assault rifle, the ACR. He wears a bullet proof vest much like Vince, but he refuses to wear the shoulder pads, claiming they slow him down. He also wears a captain beret like Vince but Will's is green as it's standard issue, not special ops. Relationships Kills * Numerous amounts of soldiers (pre-apocalypse, military career) * 3 Zombies (on screen) Trivia * He is one of three main characters (Vince, Gary and himself) to have served in the army before the apocalypse. * He never met Gary at The British Army as he started serving in 2005 after Will retired from The British Army. * He is the one of main characters who served together with Vince in his last serving years from 2002 to 2003 before retiring from The British Army. * He is born in 1955 and the oldest named character in the series. * He and the C.C.R Supreme Commander are the only known characters to have served in the army for 2 decades or more. Category:Characters Category:Military